wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chyanne Davis
Chyanne Davis Biography S8= The Big Move Chyanne is first seen after the Problem performance, together with Brad, asking if they could audition together for the Glee Club. She is later seen in the Choir Room with Brad and Ethan after Charice brought them to join the club. She acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" she was that there is a glee club again, but Ginger insists on them auditioning in order to get in. Chyanne is last seen performing Home With Me with Brad as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current The Losers. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week now as the new members of The Losers. My Big Fat Loser Wedding Chyanne makes her first appearance in the choir room where Will announces this week’s assignment: the Glee club being in charge of the entertainment for Tristan and Elliott's wedding. Then she is seen decorating the church for the wedding, along with everyone else. She is also seen confused by Tristan's demands. Before the wedding, she is seen walking with Hunter talking to each other about how they look good and how weddings are excuses to wear something appropriate and sexy. Then Zoey shows up with her torn outfit saying that she likes it because it's original, which resulted into Chyanne and Hunter hating it and then snatching Zoey to a fitting room to change outfits. She is seen sitting with Brad at the wedding, and performing Borrow My Heart with The Losers. To ignore the fact that they both are single, Chyanne and Hunter walk up to the bar and get a drink with the help of fake I.D.s. They discuss where their friendship lies and the fact they are flawless. Later, she grabs a drink of fruit punch and Brad comes over and awkwardly compliments her on her outfit and her performance with him and she thanks him for it and appreciates his efforts and walks off which leaves him upset. At the end of the eventful week, Chyanne leans against a bank of lockers, catching Brad off-guard. She thanks him for his participation at the entertainment and the compliments at the punch bowl, declaring that it was these qualities that made her fall in love with him, before giving him a lingering kiss which leaves him speechless. One Night To Remember Chyanne along with Zoey are concerned about their outfits and Charice warns them that it gets worse every year for the girls. Later, she performs The Other Side with the Losers. The Music Master Chyanne is first seen rehearsing for Sectionals along with the Losers. Later, when the glee club receives special delivery from an unknown person, she says that they should open the boxes at the count of three. When she finishes counting, Will suspects that the delivery may be a trap by Sue, and he guesses right. The boxes explode and a lot of glitter comes out of it. Chyanne is confused, and later the choir room piano explodes too, and this makes Chyanne to ask for help through the window. During the plane ride to Seattle, Chyanne is seen sitting beside Hunter reading Us Weekly and asks him if he knew that Kanye West would be president in 2020 and Hunter doubts it. She then takes a selfie with him. At Sectionals, Chyanne is surprised and worried by the great performances that The Falconers and Aural Intensity did. When it's their time to perform, Chyanne is moved my Ginger's pep talk at the group circle backstage. She later dances to Take Me to Church and Come Sail Away. Chyanne later sings We R Who We R with Anna and Zoey with the rest of the Losers. When the judges are about to say who the winner is, Chyanne is really nervous, but when they discover that the Losers are the winners, Chyanne is really shocked, happy, and moved. At the choir room, Chyanne is happy too see the Sectionals trophy at the trophy shelf and hears Will's inspirational talk. She is later happy to help to put the trophies that the original Losers won at their time together, in the same trophy shelf, where they belong too. Personality As a Cheerio, Chyanne could be expected to come across as cruel, but she is a kind, generous, and caring person. Chyanne doesn't like seeing people sad and often shows sympathy towards people, especially her best friend, Brad. This is shown in Silly Love when Brad gets mad because the Glee club ganged up on him and she comforts him. Chyanne has an eye for makeovers and that she really likes giving people makeover, especially, Zoey. This is shown in Makeover, when Chyanne wants to build Zoey's appearance a bit and make her a simple makeover to show off people that Zoey is not a gothic loner. Chyanne is extremely supportive and sympathetic to her friends, such as when she let a lonely Zoey live with her after she was kicked out of her house and helped Izzy's record ambition come true at the possible expense of her personal own. Songs S8= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back Up Singing |-| S9= ;Solos In a Group Number Trivia * Chyanne is the only season eight newbie to not have a solo or a duet Category:Character Category:Loser